


Insatiable

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Xena always wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Insatiable  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Pairing:** The Sovereign/Xena  
>  **Type of Spanking/Implement:** whip  
>  **Team:** Scifi   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** No matter what Xena always wants more.  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** Set in the Episode Stranger in A Strange World  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

The Sovereign let the whip dangle against his leg as he stood back and admired the sight before him. The way the welts crisscrossed her pale body, droplets of blood beaded the surface of her skin; she was absolutely perfect. 

“Aren’t you going to finish?” Her lower lip stuck out in a pout guaranteed to leave him hard and wanting.

As he walked towards the bed he snapped the whip. “You want more?” His lips curled into a wicked, evil grin. He knew he didn’t even have to ask. She was insatiable.

Xena quickly nodded her head eager for more.


End file.
